The present invention relates to:
a colorimeter measured value control system with colorimeter measured value control method thereof capable of:
detecting the errors of the measured values of a plurality of colorimeters arranged for each base; and
deriving a correction formula for correcting these errors, thereby controlling the measured values of a plurality of above-mentioned colorimeters; and
a color control information providing system with color control information providing method thereof capable of:
detecting the errors of the measured values of a plurality of colorimeters arranged on each of the aforementioned bases in order to calibrate a plurality of image outputting apparatus arranged for each base, wherein the aforementioned colorimeters are used to measure the output produced from the aforementioned image outputting apparatus;
deriving a correction formula for correcting these errors;
correcting the measured values, measured by the aforementioned colorimeter, of the output produced from the aforementioned image outputting apparatus, using the correction formula;
calculating the errors, among the aforementioned bases, of the measured values measured by the aforementioned colorimeters, of the output produced from the aforementioned image outputting apparatus, based on the corrected measured values; and
providing the results of the aforementioned calculation as color control information.